A New Kind of Friend
by Dark Frog Goddess
Summary: I really don't want to give the storyline away... ~*Chap 7 up*~ a discovery has been made...can it save them?..R&R please :)
1. Disclaimer and Notes

A New Kind of Friend  
  
By: dark frog goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Sorcha. Although if wishes could come true, that would be very different. ;)  
  
This takes place .. well.. ok I don't know every power in order so here-  
  
Time: before muraithas (not that I spelled it right)… so it never happened. It's just before school starts, beginning of autumn really.  
Tommy-red-falcon  
Adam-black-frog  
Rocky-green-ape  
Billy-blue-wolf  
Kat-pink-swan  
Aisha-yellow-bear  
Kim-purple-crane  
Enemy: Zedd & Rita  
Mentor: Zordon (cause I don't know when this Demetria person came)  
  
They're all about 17 I believe- so they can drive.  
  
So that takes care of the differences I suppose.  
  
{this is thoughts}  
  
Starts on a Saturday.  
  
And if you're still confused- which you probably are- just think of it as MY world, where kim's back, they're ninjetti/zeo rangers, and that's that.  
  
~*~  
  
P.S. thanks for the input kalaratri :) 


	2. Meeting the Suspicious

Everyone was sitting in the Youth Center. Billy and Kat were holding handing and talking about the most recent battle with Tommy and Kim- who was sitting on Tommy's lap. Aisha and Rocky were sparring on the mats, but that eventually turned in to a tickling fight... so far Aisha was winning. Adam on the other hand was sitting quietly, sipping a shake at the counter, watching his friends in their pairs. {Looks like I'm the odd one out}  
He hadn't even noticed a girl in a black trench coat walk in and order, until she sat beside him,  
"I know how you feel"  
  
"huh?" Adam was pulled from his thoughts and turned to the girl.  
  
"Being alone among your friends.... I know"  
  
"Yeah" he sighed and looked at her for the first time. She was in black jeans and a black shirt with a silver dragon on it- but mostly cover by the trench coat. Her hair was black, falling a few inches below he shoulders. And she wore a necklace with frog sitting on a pentacle. She looked up from her drink revealing blood red eyes. Adam jumped a little... she laughed,  
"Relax, they're contacts"  
  
"Oh ok." He smiled. {Should I keep talking to her? Why not? She seems nice enough} "So what's your name?"  
  
"Sorcha.... Sorcha Firavel. I just transferred here. And you?" Sorcha glanced him up and down quickly, his black turtle neck fit him all too perfectly she noted.  
  
"Adam Park" He smiled.  
  
"So what's there to do in this town, Adam?" She sipped her drink again.  
  
"Well...this is the best place, but the park is great too"  
  
"Feel like showing me? I got time to kill"  
  
Before he could answer, Rocky came up to them- his face flushed from laughing,  
"Hey Adam, who's your friend?"  
  
"Rocky this is Sorcha-she just moved here... Sorcha, this is one of my oldest friends, Rocky" he introduced formally. "I was just about to take her on a walk around the park."  
  
"Suuure" Rocky winked to him.  
  
"Whatever Rock, I'll see ya later" Adam grabbed his black coat that was hanging on the back of the seat.  
  
"Bye Rocky" Sorcha waved before taking Adam's hand and walking out.  
  
"Yeah, Bye" Rocky replied and then walked back to the rest of the 'gang.'  
  
  
"So who was it?" Kat asked. Clearly they were all suspicious of the new girl in black.  
  
"A new girl named Sorcha. She's really nice, but she looks creepy. Her eyes were red"  
  
"Weird... think she's evil?" Tommy asked.  
  
"It is possible, but she may just have contact lenses that adjust her usual eye color.. red eyes would be too obvious if she was sent as the new evil ally- it's highly unlikely" Billy verified. They all agreed but were still slightly uneasy about it. 


	3. Fun times and Gossip

"So where'd you move from?" Adam asked as they entered the park.  
  
"Chicago"  
  
"Was it nice?"  
  
"It was ok"  
  
"Just ok?"  
  
"Nothing worth saying. It was pretty dull to me"  
  
"I see. So what do you do in your free time?"  
  
"I do some martial arts, but mainly I write poetry." She shrugged. "And you?"  
  
{This is too good to be true!} "Same thing"  
  
"Cool, we should get together sometime and share poems" By this time they had made it half way across the park by the trees. "Care to spar?" she grinned mischievously.   
  
"Here??"  
  
"No, on the moon. Yes here" she pulled her coat off and threw it to the side.  
  
"Ok, you're on" He smiled and did the same with his coat. They began. The fight went on for about 15 minutes with neither gaining the upper hand. Each had gotten a few hits in, but they were very good at blocking each other. Finally Adam got a kick in after she blocked a punch and Sorcha flew back into a pile of leaves.  
  
"You did NOT just do that" She got up and brushed herself off. Adam could see she was ok, so he smiled,  
  
"It's funny, 'cause I think I did." With that she lunged at him, pushing him back into another pile of leaves. Her knees on either side of his stomach and her arms pinning his shoulders- Adam was stuck. {Wow, she's strong...}{He's really cute}{...and she's so pretty}  
  
"What are you going to do now?" she grinned.  
  
"This" he grabbed two handfuls of leaves and threw them- from the best angle he could with his shoulders down. Before he knew it, she was off him and they were in an all-out leaf war. After a while a truce was called because they were both short of breath from running and laughing so much.  
  
"That was so fun!" Sorcha declared.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't done that in years."  
  
"Same here, but I should get going. I still have some unpacking to do"  
  
"Ok. Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, it's ok. Once we get to the Center I can drive. Besides, I'm sure your friends are dying to ask you questions and gossip about me" She joked.  
  
Adam laughed, "Probably right, but I won't them say anything bad." He said sweetly.  
  
"Aw. You're too good to be true, you know that?" Sorcha picked up her coat.  
  
"I was thinking the same about you." Adam did the same. The walked back- hand in hand- even though it was a subconscious action. They made light conversation about their poetry types and martial arts history, general small talk.  
  
"Well, this is me" She said as they walked up to a black harley-davidson.  
  
"Nice"  
  
"Yeah, it suites me"  
  
"So, do you want to meet me back here tomorrow?" Adam asked in a slightly nervous tone.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Great. About one?"  
  
"Sounds good" She smiled and put on her sun glasses. "See you tomorrow" She kissed his cheek... he blushed.  
  
"Yeah" He smiled and waved as she drove off.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"I wonder why Adam isn't back yet" Aisha concerned.  
  
"Relax 'Sha. Adam's a big boy and can take care of himself." Kim reassured her from the balance beam.  
  
"I know that Kim, but you know the trouble new people seem to get in here- think of Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and myself."  
  
"True... but still, not everyone who moves here gets turned evil"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm only giving him another hour before I try his communicator"   
Kim laughed.  
  
"I'm serious!" Aisha raised her voice- but was smiling. Rocky laughed and put his arms around her waist,  
  
"We know baby" Just then Kat came walking over.  
  
"What's wrong Kat? Tired of watching Tommy and Billy spar?" Kim giggled as she dismounted.  
  
"You know it. Those two just keep going. I expect to find energizer batteries in their backs one day." Everyone laughed.  
  
Adam walked in the door with a wistful smile on his face, leaves in his hair and stuck to his shirt, and his coat slung over his shoulder. Rocky walked up to him and picked a leaf out of his hair.  
  
"And what were you doing this whole time?" Rocky smiled and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, we were walking in the park and decided to spar... that turned into a leaf fight" he blushed a bit.  
  
"She fights?"  
  
"Yeah, and she's good"  
  
"Oh, did she beat you?" Rocky teased.  
  
"It's hard to say, I kicked her into some leaves, but she got up and pinned me down- then we started with the leaves."  
Before Rocky got a chance to answer with another silly remark, which Adam knew he would, Aisha came over and swatted Adam's arm.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
So, once everyone else gathered- Adam retold the day's events with Sorcha. Although everyone was still a bit unsure, they were happy Adam had found someone who shared his interests.  
  
~*Moon*~  
  
"Zeddie, there's a new girl in town. Should we cast a spell?" Rita entered the thrown room.  
  
"No dear, it's been done and failed every time. If we want to win we have to be more original" Zedd replied.  
  
"You're right, I'll leave you to think" {I HATE having to answer to him about the plans...}  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc...*dramatic music*...;) 


	4. Surprise Traveling

~*Next Day*12:50 p.m*~  
  
Kim and Tommy had wandered off to the lake half an hour ago. It was no surprise that once Kim returned to Angel Grove they would get back together, there was no avoiding it. There had been no 'other guy' she just thought it was best to give Tommy the freedom, not that it mattered now.  
  
Billy had been the one to console Kat when she and Tommy had split. That brought them very close together and they eventually began to date. They were sitting at the counter now, drinking shakes.  
  
Aisha, Rocky, and Adam were sitting at a table talking about random things. Rocky and Aisha had gotten together two weeks ago, not a surprise, they were best friends...they just realized they had stronger feelings.  
  
Sorcha walked in and hung her coat on a hook by the door. She wore black boots, black jeans, and a tight, black, ¾ sleeve shirt covered in red glitter. Adam stared for a moment, then walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, you look nice" He led her to the table.  
  
"You too" She smiled. Adam was wearing black jeans, a white sleeve-less shirt and a black, flannel long sleeve over it. They sat down,  
  
"Ok, Sorcha this is Aisha, at the counter is Billy and Kat, and if they ever decide to come back- you'll meet Kim and Tommy." Sorcha laugh,  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
"Hey, what's with the eyes? I meant to ask you yesterday" Rocky pointed.  
  
"Contacts" Sorcha smiled, followed by 'ohs' from Aisha and Rocky. {Is Billy EVER wrong?}  
  
Beep-beep-beepbeep-beep-beep  
  
"What was that?" Aisha, Rocky, and Adam traded nervous glances.  
  
"Uh.... we'll be back soon. Really" Adam tried to convince her as he got up.  
  
"Well if something's wrong, I want to help" Sorcha said with determination.  
  
"No, that's ok. We'll explain later" Aisha replied and then they walked off into the usual secluded hall and teleported. Sorcha sat back and sipped her shake, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
~*Command Center*~  
  
"What's up Zordon?" Tommy ask, his arm around Kim's waist.  
  
"I HAVE TWO THINGS RANGERS, BUT ONE MUST WAIT, TENGAS ARE IN THE PARK"  
  
"Ninjetti power guys?" Billy suggested.  
  
"You got it wolf boy" Rocky smiled.  
  
"Falcon"  
  
"Crane"  
  
"Frog"  
  
"Bear"  
  
"Wolf"  
  
"Ape"  
  
"Swan"  
  
"GOOD LUCK RANGERS" With Zordon's words, they teleported out.  
  
~*Youth Center*~  
  
{This place sure empties out} Sorcha thought. {Then again it's usually just Adam and his friends where there's no classes...wonder where they went} Before she could finish her thoughts, she was teleported out of the center and into a room of consoles, buttons, lights, and strange stuff- to her anyway.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE COMMAND CENTER SORCHA, I AM ZORDON" Zordon's voice was kind.  
  
"Command Center? Um, yeah, ok...and I'm here why?"  
  
"ALPHA AND I DISCOVERED A POWER EMITTING FROM YOU"  
  
"Alpha?"  
  
"Ay yi yi, Hello- I'm Alpha 5" Alpha extended his hand.  
  
"Hi..." she shook the robotic arm. "So what kind of power?"  
  
"ARE YOU AWARE OF THE POWER RANGERS?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't move to a town and not know they have super heroes"  
  
"YES WELL, THEY USE THE POWER OF ZEO CRYSTALS. AND YOU HAVE THE SAME POWER IN YOU. HAVE YOU EVER FOUND A CRYSTAL THAT ABSORBED INTO YOUR HAND?"  
  
"Oh my...yeah, but I never told anyone, I'd would've gone to an institution for sure.."  
  
*~~*FLASHBACK*~~*  
  
A young girl, age 12, was walking along the shore of Lake Michigan. Her black hair blew in the breeze and sun shone in her green eyes.  
  
"MOM! I'LL BE AT THE PARK!" she called behind her and ran towards some trees in the distance. She climbed into one as high as she could when she saw something sparkle in the next tree over. Carefully making her way out on a limb she saw that it was a crystal of some sort. Stretching towards it she was a hair away when her foot slipped. She clutched the branch below her and regained her balance, then reached for the crystal again. She reached far enough to grab it this time, as soon as it touched her skin it disappeared into her hand and she screamed. Her mother came running,  
  
"Sorcha?!" She looked up frantically. "There you are, are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"Sorry mom...I uh, slipped on the branch and thought I was going to fall" {Like she'd believe me if I told her what REALLY happened...}  
  
"Be more careful honey, I'll be at the picnic table."  
  
"Ok, be there soon" She began climbing down. {Forget it, it never happened, you're not crazy, nothing unusual happened!} she shouted inside her mind, almost like a mantra.  
  
*~~*END FLASHBACK*~~*  
  
"THAT WAS THE EIGHTH ZEO CRYSTAL, AND IT ACCEPTED YOU. YOU ARE A POWER RANGER."  
  
"Me? A Power Ranger?" she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"YES BUT FIRST YOU MUST TRAVEL TO PHAEDOS AND RECEIVE THE NINJETTI POWER"  
  
"Ok, I'm ready" standing tall, she was teleported out. {This has to be a dream, why not go with it?}  
  
"Zordon- Tommy here, the Tengas are gone"  
  
"GOOD WORK RANGERS"  
  
"Thanks, we'll be at the Youth Center if you need us"   
  
"OK AISHA"  
  
~*Youth Center-2:00 pm*~  
  
"Hey, where's Sorcha?" Adam looked around.  
  
"Relax Adam, she probably just went home" Kim put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, we did leave pretty suddenly" Rocky added.  
  
"You're right...she'll come back sometime. I wish I knew her number though to be sure." He glanced wearily around the room and then joined in his friends' conversation.  
  
~*Phaedos*~  
  
{Ok, so I'm on another planet, looking for...something- so I can become a power ranger. Yeah ok, this is normal}  
  
"Greetings, I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos. Why are you here?"  
  
"Um, Ze...Zo...Zordon, that's it, he sent me. I'm Sorcha"  
  
"Zordon? It seems he's found a new warrior. You are here for the Ninjetti powers?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Very well, follow me" They begin to climb towards the Temple. It takes an hour, maybe more, before they reach the plateau and Dulcea begins to explain.  
  
"Welcome to the Ninjetti Temple. Since you only seek the Ninjetti, you will not need to travel to the Monolithe."  
  
"Ok. What do I do?" Sorcha watched Dulcea light a fire in the middle of the ruins.  
  
"Look deep with in yourself. Let your spirit guide you." She threw some powder on the fire, causing it to blaze higher. A light shot forth, engulfing Sorcha and as it dimmed, she was dressed in a grey ninjetti suit.  
  
"Sorcha, strong, swift, and agile, you are the Panther. It will be your guide. Remember, to the Ninjetti anything is possible." Sorcha smiled.  
  
"Thank you Dulcea"  
  
"You are welcome. Unfortunately you must return to Earth."  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"Perhaps, in time"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"As do I. Until then, Panther"  
  
"Bye!" Sorcha gave Dulcea a hug and disappeared in a flash of grey.  
  
"Farwell...daughter"  
  
~*Command Center-3:15 pm*~  
  
"WELCOME BACK SORCHA"  
  
"Thanks Zordon. This is amazing"  
  
"YOU MUST SWEAR TO USE YOUR POWERS ONLY FOR GOOD, FOR NO PERSONAL USE, AND TO KEEP YOUR IDENTITY A SECRET"  
  
"I swear, but what about the other rangers...do I find out who they are?"  
  
"YES. TOMMY,KIM,KAT,BILLY,AISHA,ROCKY, AND ADAM ARE YOUR FELLOW RANGERS" If her jaw could reach the floor, it would have, Sorcha shook it off though,  
  
"Well that explains a lot."  
  
"Here, this communicator will allow you to talk to us, the other rangers, and teleport upon will" Alpha strapped the watch-like band on her wrist.  
  
"Cool. Can I get back to the others now?"  
  
"INDEED. I WILL SEE YOU LATER, WHEN THERE IS AN ATTACK MOST LIKELY."  
  
"Ok, see ya" Sorcha waved and teleported out.  
  
  
~***~  
  
OK... i guess i just decided to end this chap here. I found my muse the other day, her name is Akantha.. she told me to leave suspense for the other's reactions... she's so delightfully cruel ;) anyway, I'm probably just being weird now.. R&R please :) i'll post more soon 


	5. Camping-Night One

Note: Thank you for all the reviews so far!  
  
~*Youth Center*~  
  
Kim was practicing a floor routine with Kat, Billy, and Tommy watching. Aisha and Rocky were sparring with Adam watching.  
  
Sorcha walked in quietly and stood behind Adam. She put her hands over his eyes,  
"Guess who" Adam laughed softly and pulled her hands off as he stood up.  
  
"I was hoping you come back today"  
  
"Yeah well, I got called out and had to do a little traveling"  
  
"Really? Where to?" Sorcha held up her wrist showing the communicator and moved closer to whisper in his ear,  
  
"Phaedos"  
  
"You mean you're..." he replied in shock.  
  
"You got it" she smiled.  
  
"This is great!" he smiled and hugged her. "Hey guys!" he called 'the gang' over.  
  
"What is it Adam?" asked Tommy.  
  
"We've got a new team member" Sorcha showed her communicator at his words.  
  
"Cool, the more help the better, not that Zedd and Rita have been tough lately" Rocky smiled. After congratulations from the rest of the team, everyone went about usual activities- leaving Adam and Sorcha to talk.  
  
"So what's you're spirit animal?"  
  
"Panther, and you?" he looked down,  
  
"Frog" his reply wasn't very enthusiastic.  
  
"Aw, my prince" she moved to kiss his cheek, but he was turning back towards her at the same time. Their lips met but neither pulled away. After a minute or so, with the kiss deepening, they parted for air. {Wow} {Wow}  
  
~*~  
  
The week went on, Tenga attacks at random, an easy monster here and there, with Adam and Sorcha dating and still getting closer together. School started in 1 week and they all had a part time job during the day- mostly 9-3 jobs. This weekend though, they were all going up to a cabin in the woods to relax.  
  
~*Friday night*7:30 pm*~  
  
"Here we are" Billy opened the door to his uncle's cabin.  
  
"It looks just like I remember" Kim beamed. "Hopefully we won't have any similar problems though" Billy laughed remembering their last trip here.  
  
"Who should sleep where?" Tommy asked, putting his bag down.  
  
"Well there are 3 bedrooms and the couch folds out" Billy pointed.  
  
"Couples or girls and guys?" Rocky smiled.  
  
"I think we trust each other with couples" Kat replied and got many agreements.  
  
"Adam and I will take the couch" offered Sorcha.  
  
"Are you positive?" Aisha asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be fine" reassured Adam.  
  
~*10:00 pm*~  
  
After dinner and showers, everyone felt a lot better and were now sitting in the living room, mainly telling funny stories to Sorcha about the old times.  
  
~*11:30*~  
  
"Well, we should get some sleep if we're going to go for a hike tomorrow" Tommy stretched.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to need my energy" Kim followed Tommy to their room.  
  
"Sounds good" Rocky yawned as he and Aisha walked upstairs.  
  
"Affirmative" Billy and Kat followed.  
  
"You and me now" Adam leaned back on the bed.  
  
"That a bad thing?" Sorcha folded her legs under her, causing her black nightgown to rise a little.  
  
"Of course not" He sat up, wrapped his arms around her, and began kissing her neck.  
  
"Now now, my prince, you heard them. We need our sleep, besides, we can sneak off during the hike if we have to" She smiled mischievously. Adam stopped and they both lay back, covering themselves with the blanket.  
  
"You're right as usual, my princess. By the way, I've never seen you without your contacts. Can you sleep in those too?"  
  
"Well I can, but if you'd really like to I can show you my natural color"  
  
"Please?" Adam put on his best puppy dog face, Sorcha giggled.  
  
"You know I can't say no to that face" She turned to table beside her and began removing the lenses. She turned back around revealing the deepest shade of emerald green with a few flecks of silver.  
  
"Wow...you have...the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" Sorcha blushed.  
  
"You're too kind"  
  
"It's the truth"  
  
"They're nothing compared to your incredible eyes" she leaned towards him.  
  
"Good night" She kissed him. "I love you" Adam looked a little surprised, this was the first time it had been said...but he felt the same way, right? {Yeah, I DO love her}  
  
"I love you too"  
  
~*~  
  
"Sorcha really seems to be good for Adam, he's so much more open now- not as shy" Kim laid on Tommy's chest.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to know he found someone."  
  
"Someday...he'll have what we have" she smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I hope so. 'Night Beautiful"  
  
"Good night Handsome"  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm glad Adam has a girlfriend now. Not just for the sake of it, but..." Rocky began,  
  
"I know. We were all coupling off and Adam just sat back and watched" Aisha finished, with regret in her voice.  
  
"And we just didn't notice until it was too late to fix it" Rocky added. "Well, he's happy now. So, good night Cub"  
  
"Yeah. 'Night Rock" They kissed and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Our new teammate and friend seems to have brought out the best in Adam" Billy noted as he settled in.  
  
"Yeah, they've been getting closer and closer together. Soon they'll never leave each other's sides" Kat giggled.  
  
"Appears that way. Pleasant dreams Kittie"  
  
"You too Wolfy" She kissed him.  
  
~*Moon*~  
  
"Zedd, dear. They're all asleep...wouldn't it be a good time to DO SOMETHING?"  
  
"No Rita, they're all together and happy, we need to wait for a weak point."  
  
"Yes dear" she mumbled. "Like we have much to lose in actually trying, they've had it too easy lately- I think Zedd just wants to sit around now"  
  
~***~  
  
Sorry...this was pretty dull. Akantha says- more action the next chapter, guaranteed :) And I post pretty quickly for the most part... generally after at least one review. Well... until next time. 


	6. Problems

~*Next Morning*6:30*~  
  
Sorcha stepped out of the kitchen, where she was cooking scrambled eggs and bacon, and walked to the middle of the staircase so everyone could hear,  
  
"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE, RISE AND SHINE!" she giggled as a few pillows flew out of the doorways.   
  
"COME ON...THIS WAS YOUR IDEA- LET'S GO" with that she walked down the stairs and fixed eight plates of food- setting them on the table. Slowly, half-asleep bodies came wandering out of the bedrooms, yawning and shuffling their feet slightly.  
  
"Wow, I guess I'm really a morning person..." she began as Adam yawned and walked to the table,  
  
"Looks great, but I hope you have more for Rocky"  
  
"Don't worry...I have extras if Rocky is still hungry"  
  
"And that is why I like you so much" Rocky smiled as he sat down and began eating. Everyone else followed, and of course by the time they were done, the 'extras' were gone. After a while, everyone was dressed and ready to hike.  
  
~*Woods*~  
  
"So where exactly are we hiking to?" Kim asked.  
  
"How about the waterfall?" suggest Billy.  
  
"Sounds like the perfect place for a picnic" Everyone laughed a bit at Rocky's comment and started off. I few minutes of quiet hiking passed, then Sorcha nudged Adam in the ribs,  
  
"Ow...what?"  
  
"Come on" she tilted her head to the side and they snuck off into the bushes. They sprinted until they were sure the others hadn't followed and leaned against a tree as they caught their breath.  
  
"Well that was fun" Adam leaned in and kissed her.  
  
~*Moon*~  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Rita shouted, to the empty room. "Those rangers are right where I want them. The girl and the black ranger are all alone, I don't care if we've tried the 'evil new teen' routine before...it's gotta work eventually, right? RIGHT! And why not have two evil rangers?" She smiled to herself and walked to the balcony.  
  
"TENGAS!" her screech echoed as the freakish birds appeared, "Go capture those two power brats"  
  
~*~  
  
Adam and Sorcha were in the middle of a deep kiss when the Tengas arrived.  
  
"Do we EVER get a break?" Sorcha sighed.  
  
"No, Rita and Zedd aren't that nice" Adam replied as the Tengas ran towards them. He kicked the closest one and knocked the feet from under it. Sorcha stood in front of the tree as one charged her...at the last moment she jumped to the side and it hit beak first. They fought until there were only 3 of the original 12 left...but of course, Rita sent 20 more just then. They closed in on the two until they were back to back,  
  
"Any ideas froggy?"  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
"Yeah well, we'd better hur-" but before she could finish, a feathery fist caught her jaw, and another hit Adam's...they were out cold. The Tengas disappeared with the two bodies.  
  
~*Waterfall*~  
  
"Ok you guys, we're…." Kat looked back, "where's Adam and Sorcha?"  
  
"I think the two love birds ditched us again" Rocky smiled, referring to the other day when Adam and Sorcha snuck out of the Youth Center for two hours before coming back and explaining the 'alone time' to their slightly annoyed friends.  
  
"I'm sure they'll meet us at the waterfall in a while" Kim stated.  
  
"Probably right Beautiful"   
  
"Probably?"  
  
"Ok ok, you ARE right." Kim smiled in victory. Everyone else laughed,  
  
"No one wins an argument with Kim" Aisha spoke from experience. Everyone continued laughing and began to set up their picnic spot for the day.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*evil laugh* great place to end, right? ;) told you Akantha was delightfully cruel. Come back soon..unless you dont wanna know what happens, but hey- that's your business. Hope you like! cya 


	7. I can't hurt you...

~*Moon*~  
  
In a dark dimension, somewhere in the moon palace, two forms begin to stir from unconsciousness.  
  
"Uhhh...I feel like I've been run over by a car" Sorcha got up wearily, holding her head.  
  
"You're lucky," Adam used the 'wall' for support "Mine was a truck"  
  
"My poor prince" She stumbled over to him and kissed his forehead. He hugged her closely and they stood like that for a moment, in each others' embrace...unfortunately the moment was cut short by Rita and some Tengas/bodyguards appearing.  
  
"Aww isn't this sweet. I think I'm gonna be sick! Break those two up" Rita ordered. Four Tengas walked to where Sorcha and Adam and grabbed each arm.  
  
"What do you want Rita?" Adam's tone was stern.  
  
"Want? I want my evil rangers that you power pests keep taking away from me"  
  
"We'll never be evil!" Sorcha shouted.  
  
"Oh, on the contrary, you'll be evil...and it'll be by choice" Rita walked over to Sorcha and tilted her chin up with one finger. "You see, I tried the spell while you were... incapacitated, but something is protecting you from my magick" They were glaring at each other.  
  
"So let us go if it won't work!" Adam struggled.  
  
"No no no, my little ranger. It won't work on her...but it'll work on you." She smiled. "Then I got thinking,"  
  
"That's a change" Adam muttered. Rita scowled but otherwise ignored the comment.  
  
"Why not have it be of your own free will? I've been watching you two, and I know you wouldn't let anything happen to each other." She smiled wickedly and snapped, two tengas came and fastened metal 'anklets' tightly around each rangers' ankle. "These are linked to each other...if you disobey me, you're little girlfriend here get a not so pleasant shock. And vice versa of course" She looked towards Sorcha.  
  
"Adam...just break out of here. I don't care about myself, but I can't let you go through with this because of me." She pleaded.  
  
"No...I can't. I was going to say the same to you, but I can't stand the thought that I caused YOU pain"  
  
"Good decisions you two, because enough shocks...and you're dead." Sorcha and Adam paled at Rita's words. "The punishment will fit the crime, but I'm telling you this...whoever gets zapped will..well let's just say it won't be pretty."  
  
"Now then," she snapped again and they were released from the tengas, "You are to go back to you're little friends and say nothing of this- OR ELSE. Act like you had just gone off to have one of your little affectionate times" She smiled at the implication. "You'll be given more orders later"  
  
Before they knew it, Adam and Sorcha were right by the waterfall behind some trees. They could hear their friends on the other side.  
  
"Great, just great. Now what do we do?" Sorcha threw her hands up.  
  
"I don't know. If we try and get these off we'll probably be shocked. I guess we just go with it until we get a plan."  
  
"But we can't tell the others. Rita's probably watching us like a hawk, and Billy is our best shot"  
  
"We'll find a way, really" Adam put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. She smiled, feeling slightly better...  
  
"Well, I'll do what I'm told to protect you, but I still say you should tell the others and get some help"  
  
"Not if it means killing you, I told you that"  
  
"Yeah..." They clasped hands and casually walked to their friends with plastered on smiles. {How do I get him to take the risk...?} {I can't hurt her...I just need a little time for a plan}  
  
"HEY GUYS! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!" Tommy yelled from the water, just before Kat, Kim, and Aisha dunked him. They had started out watching the waterfall and snacking...until Rocky threw Aisha in, Kim pushed Rocky in, Tommy got Kim, Kat got Tommy, and Billy pushed Kat- but had gotten pulled with. Despite the fact that it was autumn, they were all in their clothes, and it was pretty chilly, they were having fun. Billy and Rocky were snacking now, trying to dry off while the girls all got Tommy. Adam and Sorcha each picked up an apple and sat further away from the group spot, nibbling quietly.  
  
"What's up with them?" Kim asked as she twisted the water from her hair and walked over to the blanket.  
  
"I'm not sure. They've been un usually silent since returning from their little...endeavor." Billy stated, trying to be polite in how he phrases it.  
  
"Think something went wrong?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Nah. They're sitting away from US...not each other." Kat clarified.   
  
"Aisha...why don't you go talk to them?" Tommy pushed her slightly.  
  
"ME? Why?"  
  
"Who thinks 'Ish should go talk to them?" Kim asked with a smile, everyone- excluding Aisha raised their hand.  
  
"You're out numbered."  
  
"Damn. Well, ok..." Aisha walked over to where the quiet two were seated on rocks.  
  
"Uh...Hey guys. Why don't you come join us?"  
  
"No thanks" Adam mumbled.  
  
"Come on, you've been deathly quiet since you got here. At least tell me what's wrong." She sat opposite of them so she could see them.  
  
"Nothing, we're fine. Just..." Sorcha began as she looked away. "Just a weird mood I suppose"  
  
"Yeah. We'll be fine- really." Adam forced a smile.  
  
"Well, ok...but just come sit with us- please?" Aisha pleaded.  
  
{What happened to not acting suspicious?? It got thrown out the window that's what happened Adam} "Ok. You win." Adam stood and helped Sorcha up. The three of them walked to the others. They tried to join the conversation a few times, just a comment here or there, so they wouldn't look as suspicious as before. It was almost time for sunset when they began packing up and walking back to the cabin. Once again it was unusually quiet until everyone went to sleep- at 11:00.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*more dramatic music*.... lol .. ok ok, more to come eventually :) 


	8. Possibilities

~*Next Morning*~  
  
Sorcha was fixing breakfast again, when she heard a horrible siren like noise in her mind. She held he head with her hands and waited for it to stop. Then she heard Rita...a frightening thing first thing in the morning.  
  
'Morning girl. Now here are your orders: take this liquid' a vial of clear substance appeared in her hand 'and put it in your friends drinks'  
  
"What? No, what will it do to them...I can't kill them"  
  
'I should have fried your boyfriend for that, but I have no intention of killing them. This will weaken them until they can't fight...but you'll have to give it to them for the remainder or your trip during meals.' There was a pause. 'Unless you want your little frog prince to pay the consequences' Before Sorcha could answer Adam jumped in the bed with an loud, and very painful 'OW!' She sighed and emptied the liquid into the 6 glasses...{At least it won't kill them, and I'll find a way to make this right I promise}  
  
Adam walked over to her and held her as she shook slightly.  
  
"I take it she said something you disagreed with?" he tried to joke, even though he had singe marks around the band.  
  
"I have to give them with this to weaken them" she held up the empty vial.  
  
"Oh..." he sighed "It'll be ok...it's gotta be- just weakening right?" As he finished his sentence, everyone came down the stairs.  
  
"Why'd you shout?" Rocky inquired.  
  
"Oh that," Adam attempted a smile. "Sorcha pinched me to wake me up."  
  
Rocky laughed and began eating, so did everyone else. Adam and Sorcha watched wearily as they drank between mouthfuls...  
  
~*~  
  
The day went by fast. Sorcha and Adam had received two more viles for each meal and emptied them warily into the glasses. Everyone else have gotten tired and gone to bed early, around 9, once they returned from horseback riding.  
  
Adam tossed and turned all night, finally to awaken at 6 in a cold sweat. He decided to make breakfast, hopefully before Rita was up, rather than try and go back to sleep. He moved sluggishly around the kitchen until the all to familiar ringing of Rita's voice entered his mind.  
  
'Did my nightmares work well last night?' Adam clenched a fist knowing she had caused his restless sleep, or lack there of.   
  
'Yes, too well.' Adam responded in his mind to her.  
  
'Well, are you going to answer?!' she screeched.  
  
"Yes, they worked too well" he replied out loud.  
  
'Good. Now then, last dose, then your friends will be too tired to fight a putty! Go ahead, add it to the orange juice' The usual vile appeared and he emptied it mechanically into the drinks. As Adam felt the familiar signs of Rita leaving his mind, something dawned on him.  
  
"Black Ninjetti Frog!" he called out to morph.  
  
'Sorcha' he whispered telepathically as she slept. All she did was mutter something and roll over. 'WAKE UP!' That got her attention. She shot into a sitting position and glared heavily at Adam.  
  
"What the HELL was that for?"  
  
'I have a plan, but speak in your mind to me. Rita can't read our thoughts'  
  
"Grey Ninjetti Panther!"  
  
'Better?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Now what's the plan?'  
  
'Next time everyone else is morphed, we can tell the others and Billy will be able to help.'  
  
'Sounds good to me'  
  
'Well don't get too excited' Sarcasm was evident in his reply.  
  
'I'm sorry Prince. I really am glad you thought up a plan. I guess I'm still asleep.'  
  
'Ok'  
  
They demorphed and waited for the others to wake up.  
  
***  
  
I apologize for how long this took to get up. Hopefully my next chapter will be easier to write. Hope you liked! 


End file.
